When I See You Again
by TheDifferentPerspective
Summary: Annabeth is dead, and Percy has been devastated ever since she passed on. When a remarkable turn of fate comes between them, what will happen? MORTALS Story. 1st story, so please don't give too much hate! Cover image is from flickr and I did not make it!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Before

I shut the door with extreme force, clawing at my face to get rid of the image. My girlfriend of 2 years, Annabeth Chase, had been kissing another guy, Zac, with her hands pressing against his chest. I had never liked that bastard, and now he goes around kissing my girlfriend, who I was just planning to propose to. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I ran out of the house, with her closely following.

"Percy-"

"NO! You cheated on me, Annabeth! I never really thought you could get this low, but har, har, har, I guess I was wrong!" I replied sarcastically.

"I never chea-"

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"Would you just listen to me for a second?! I never cheated on you, Percy! He kissed me and didn't let go! I was trying to push him away!"

My mind was blown for a few seconds, but I brushed off that thought that she was telling the truth. I was just too hurt to think reasonably.

"And why should I believe you?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously. I walked into the street, not really caring where I was going. She opened her mouth to say something, but she saw something and her eyes widened.

"Percy, STOP!" I ignored her and walked further into the street. All of a sudden, I heard tires screeching, and saw a car clumsily zooming towards me. My mouth ran dry, and my legs felt like lead. Annabeth lunged towards me, and pushed me out of the way. I land at the sidewalk, my head forming a large cut, and my leg bending in a sickly angle. I turn my head slowly to see her, lying in the street, a puddle of blood forming around her.

"ANNABETH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Now

I wake up in the hospital, my head still foggy from what had happened. Then it all comes rushing back to me- the fight, the car, Annabeth. Annabeth!

I rush up, and groan at the pain shooting in my leg, which is now in a cast, and my head, which is wrapped up in bandages. My eyes flicker around the room. No Annabeth. The door opens, and a doctor and my mom come in.

She squeezes me tight, and tells me everything will be ok, but I barely pay any attention to her.

"Where is she?" I scream at the doctor.

"Sir, please calm down. You're waking up the other patients-"

"I DON'T CARE! WHERE IS SHE?" My vision is lined with burning red. I fear the answer, but I refuse to think it. The doctor is at a loss for words, and my breath gets caught in my throat.

The answer finally comes from my mom.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. She didn't make it."

Everything turns pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's finally awake!" My eyes crack open. Tears flood my eyes as I remember what Mom said.

"Sh-she's dead?" My voice is barely above a whisper. The doctor tentatively nods her head. That does it. My tears flooded down my cheeks, and I jumped out of the hospital bed. Mom and the doctor chase after me, and pain is erupting in my body, but I don't care, I just don't care. The doctor catches up to me, but instead of taking me back to the room, he clutches my shoulder and smiles sadly to me.

"Your girl is in the 3rd door to the left." I weakly give him a thanks, and I rush off. But he calls after me again.

"And Percy?" I turn around.

"Stay safe and be careful, alright?" I nod and run into the room my love's in. I can never describe the feeling that I felt looking at Annabeth's limp body. It felt like my heart was torn out, shredded to pieces, clumsily glued back together, and crushed with a large mallet. Her body was limply lying on the flimsy hospital bed, blue and cold. Her eyes weren't that beautiful shade of stormy grey anymore, and instead were a pale, almost-white shade of black.

When I held her cold and lifeless hand, that's when I completely lost it. My sobs filled the hospital. Annabeth's face turned wet with my tears as I picked up her dead body, bridal-style. Bile rose up in my throat when I saw her body ridden with gashes and scars.

"No, no, no, no, no, Annabeth. You can't do this to me." I laugh harshly, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Who's gonna be my Wise Girl, who annoys me till no end, and is always there for me? Who's gonna be my bride, the one I'll have lots and lots of kids with, and who I'll live with forever? I even picked out a ring for you, Annabeth!" I pull out the emerald and jade ring, my sobs consuming me more.

"I can't live without you, Annabeth, that's a can't, not a won't." I pull my face to her neck.

"Please. Don't leave me. You could love somebody else, or be a crazy sociopath who wants to kill me. Just don't go. Don't go."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own PJ!**

Sally POV

Listening to Percy sob over Annabeth's body was one of the most heartbreaking sounds I've ever heard. And that didn't help with the grief I had already built up from Annabeth's passing. Finally, when his crying subsided, I stepped in carefully and hugged him softly. He turns his head up, and I can see his red face streaked with tears. My eyes well up too, but I must be strong for my son.

"Dear, let's just go home." He furiously shakes his head.

"No. I'm not leaving her." I'm taken aback by the hoarseness of his voice.

"Percy, she's not coming back." He looks up, his eyes almost a dark black.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I KNOW THAT ALREADY?" He pants heavily, then his eyes grow softer.

"I can't leave her, I just can't."

"Percy, please, don't do this to yourself. We need to go home. It's already nighttime. Annabeth will be fine here." His face right now looks so broken, and so vulnerable, not like the strong and brave Percy I knew.

He wipes his nose and gently places Annabeth on to the bed. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, and wrapping her up with the blanket, he silently leaves.

"Come on, sweetheart." I say as I brush a few stray tears from my eyes. "She's in a much better place right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

I feel nothing but pain. In every romance book, they always say something like, 'my heart ached for days' or some other cheesy stuff like that, but to be honest, I feel completely lost and consumed. Those teen love books never give enough justice to the hurt death brings.

Her funeral was short and simple, just like it should be. I couldn't speak, the whole time, not even when my Wise Girl's dad begged me to speak a few words. I didn't leave without my own mark, though. After the processes and meaningless words were over, I left the engagement ring I picked specially for her.

Third Person POV

Percy was secluded for days. His friends tried visiting him and tried to get a single word out of him, but it seemed that they were in couples had made him feel much, much worse. After a week, he finally came out. The gang was overjoyed to see him out again, but it wasn't the same old Percy they knew. This Percy was broken, fragile, and simply, gone. They had been silently grieving as well, but Percy took the death the hardest. He didn't even want to eat his mother's blue cookies, and that really said something.

Luke POV

I look at Percy, my eyes crinkling in sympathy for him. Annabeth was like a sister to me, and I missed her terribly, but Percy, well Percy, he wasn't there anymore. We tried everything to try to get him to cheer up. We even tried to set him up with a few other girls so he could maybe find at least ½ of the love he felt towards Annabeth (Rachel and Piper were close to just throwing me out the door when I suggested it), but all he did was get up and leave to his house.

And now, here I was with Rachel, kicking down his house door ( **Percy doesn't live with Sally** ), and running in. Percy looked awful. I wasn't gay ( **No offense to those who are!** ), but even I had to admit that Percy was a real looker. But I could barely look at him, sprawled out on his couch. Rachel let out a little gasp behind me. Dark black bags sagged under his eyes, and he had less weight than he did before. His hair was matted and even messier than usual, and his eyes were a dark green that was almost black. And his skin was rough grey, not the Californian tan he was noted the most for.

That was the final straw. I heaved him onto my back and carried him to his kitchen, where we could talk. And that's how Rachel and I ended up, hugging, his tears dripping on our shirts.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault." he croaked out. Rachel stroked his hair softly and I patted his back soothingly.

"No, it's not Percy." Rachel said.

"Yes, it is! I was the reason why she left! She was hit by the car because of me!" He screeched and pounded the table with his fists.

"Percy, it's not. You need to stop beating yourself up, and start to come out again." I sighed. "Percy, do you really think Annabeth would have wanted you to live like this?"

I don't ever think I saw Percy this angry before. Sure, we were in tons of fights before (one of which he almost decapitated me), but his eyes were blazing. He was in lots of mood swings these days; sad, then murderous.  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, LUKE? YOU NEVER KNEW HER! GODS, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS SEEM LIKE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT HER DEATH!?" That made Piper wince, and my anger sparked.

"PERCY! We only wanted to help you! And we all knew her, she was our friend! And, Percy, you're not the only one who cares! Her father, mother, and brothers won't even speak! It's like they're paralyzed! We care too!" I was about to scream at him more, but Rachel put her hand on my arm and interrupted me.

" We're just trying to stay strong so you can too, Percy." I expected him to apologize, like he would have done, but instead, the fire stayed strong in his eyes.

"Get out." He sneered.

"Percy-"

"GET OUT!" Visible tears were forming in his eyes, but before Rachel or I could say anything, we were already out of his house, with the door slamming behind us.

She sighed and gripped my hand tightly. Her face was angry, sad, and basically any awful emotion in the English language. I'm sure mine looked the same. Then she spoke up.

"Let's go home."

 **Sorry if Percy seems too OOC. Thanks to anyone for reading this story so far! Next Chapter will come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper POV

I wrap the object carefully, so that no parts peek out of the paper. A few more tweaks, and done! I look at Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Luke, and Rachel. They nod quietly and motion towards the door.

"Let's hope that this will make him feel better." I say. I begin to motion towards the door.

"Let's go."

( **What do you think the object is**?)

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it contributes well. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or any of R.E.M.'s songs.**

Percy POV

A soft knock comes from the door. My head comes up. No one had visited me ever since I had screamed at Luke, and I guess I deserved that. But I was still too upset about Annabeth to apologize properly.

I trudge slowly to the door, and cautiously open it. No one is there. Was I just so lonely that I imagined it? I was about to shut it, when a small box caught my eye.

I picked it up, then went inside. The package was perfectly wrapped in blue paper, and I immediately thought, 'Piper."

Paper landed on the floor as I tore it open, not really caring what was inside of it. Gods, I missed Annabeth so much. She haunted my vision every day. All I could think about was her, her smile, her blond hair, her tears that fell down her cheeks when I yelled at her before she died- The paper was all torn off, and a smooth CD was in its place. I sighed and put it inside my speaker. You could imagine my surprise when I heard the soft strumming of a guitar. ( **Everybody Hurts, by R.E.M.)**

 _When your day is long_

 _And the night, the night is yours alone_

 _When you're sure you've had enough_

 _Of this life_

I cringed at the truth the words had on me. It did feel like my days would never end, and everyday was spent alone because I didn't want anyone near me. And I did have enough of this awful life. What was the point? Everyone was going to die one day, and I could already list some who already had. Tyson, my brother, had died of viral pneumonia. Silena and Beckendorf had both died of a tragic car accident. The list goes on.

 _Well, hang on._

I felt like I was dangling on a jagged cliff, and I couldn't hang on for much longer.

 _Don't let yourself go_

 _Cause everybody cries_

 _And everybody hurts sometimes._

I had done enough hurting and crying for ten lifetimes. I just wanted this all to end. I just wanted to let go.

 _Sometimes everything is wrong_

 _Now it's time to sing along_

 _When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_

 _If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_

 _If you think you've had too much_

 _Of this life, well hang on_

Hang on? I didn't want to hang on. I never did. The edge of that cliff hurt too much, and I wouldn't feel anymore pain if I let go. Everything felt wrong.

 _Everybody hurts_

 _Take comfort in your friends_

 _Everybody hurts_

 _Don't throw your hand, oh no_

That reminded me of the day I had burst out to Luke. I sighed and pulled my hair in frustration. He didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve to get their comfort.

 _Don't throw your hand_

 _If you feel like you're alone_

 _No, no, no, you are not alone_

Gods, it sure felt like it. I just wanted to punch something right now.

 _If you're on your own in this life_

 _The days and nights are long_

 _When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

 _Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

 _Everybody cries_

 _Everybody hurts sometimes_

 _And everybody hurts sometimes_

They had been crying, they had been hurting too. They just stayed strong for me.

 _So hold on, hold on_

 _Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

 _Everybody hurts_

I sighed as I heard the plucks of the guitar, then I plunged into my couch. I listened to the song over and over again. But as I was about to close my eyes, I felt a small card I hadn't noticed on the cushion.

 **The writer made this to reach out to those with no hope. That's what we wanted to do for you. We're here for you, Percy.**

 **-Your friends,**

 **Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Rachel, and Luke :)**

All of a sudden, Luke's voice came to my mind.

 _"Percy, do you really think Annabeth would have wanted you to live like_ this?"

I left the CD running in the player, and stored the note in my pocket. I would never, I could never get over Annabeth. That was a pure fact. But, I guess I still needed to hold on, for my friends, for Mom, and most importantly, for Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Calypso POV

"Do you really think the song helped?" I asked, fiddling with Leo's fingers. He shifted and smirked that goofy, lopsided smile that I fell in love with.

"Hard to say, Sunshine. But it better have! Do you know how hard I worked on that CD? I mean, it took a lot of muscle to edit that sound and prepare everything." He began to obnoxiously flex his bicep, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

He mock gasped, and muttered something along the lines of "Someone needs to get their eyes checked". I laughed and hit his chest. Mirth danced in his eyes, but large chunks of sadness found their way into his expression.

"I miss Annie." He abruptly said. Small tears formed in his eyes, but he wiped them away as soon as they came. I placed my hand on his, water threatening to spill on my cheeks.

"We all do." He was about to respond when we heard an abrupt knock on the door. Luke jumped up and cautiously cracked it open, with Rachel closely behind him. It was Percy.

A small surge of anger flared in Luke's eyes.

"How may we help you, Percy?" A hint of sarcasm fluttered into his words. Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have burst out like that. I just came here to say thanks for the CD. I'll be leaving now." He headed to the door, but Jason clutched his arm before he could go.

He smiled. "We forgive you. Right, guys?" Luke still looked a little uncertain, but he mumbled, "Yeah" with us.

"How are you, Percy?" Piper said. He hesitated, like his was debating whether or not to say anything. He crashed into a chair.

"To be honest, I'm not doing so hot. I promised myself I'd hold on, for Annabeth, but I don't know how. And, there's been a question that's been bothering me for the past month." I suspected what it was, but I stayed silent.

"What is it? You know you can trust us to answer." Rachel said. He looked up, confusion written in his eyes.  
"Who killed Annabeth?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide, like she didn't expect this. She didn't look like she could speak. But I could.

"Percy, he's back. It's Octavian."


	9. Chapter 9

CALYPSO POV

Oh, God, why did I tell him? I should have known that he wouldn't be able to handle it. I cover my eyes with my hand, then crack it open to peer at his face. I wished that he wouldn't fly into a crazy rage. What we got was worse. Instead of saying anything, Percy's face was like a slab of stone. Polished, and emotionless.

He got up abruptly, shoved his chair in, and went out the door.

PERCY POV

Octavian, Octavian, Octavian, Octavian, Octavian Grant. He filled my mind with endless images. My old step-father. The one who hurt my mother to all ends. The one whom we were still scarred by. The one who I never forgot. The one who even affected Annabeth by verbally harassing her, which broke her pride down to the point where we cried together. The one who I thought was doing time somewhere in California.

And now, look where I am, with murderous thoughts, stomping towards the old house he used to live in, bent on my revenge.

{Flashback of 8 years ago} (by the way, I based Octavian after Smelly Gabe)

"Where's that food?!" It was Octavian's night, and he treated me and my mother like slaves. Annabeth was right beside me, chopping up some onions to go in his dish. I had insisted on her not to come, but she came anyway, much to my relief and worry.

I gritted my teeth, but forced a smile onto my face to avoid the belt. "It's almost ready!"

He stormed into the kitchen, then spat onto the food my mother was holding. "What is this?! Do you really expect me to let you serve that to my guests?!"

My lips were not fast enough to hold down the next sentence that came out of my mouth. "We will try better, your glorious majesty." Anger oozed from each word.

SLAP! My face bore a red hand, and Annabeth and Mom screamed. "Stop it!" Annabeth shrieked. His cruel face turned to her.

"Why, you scared, ya weak blondy? Scared that you'll be next? Don't worry. You're much too large to slap." Annabeth gritted her teeth in harsh anger, and silently, a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.  
She had always been weight self-conscious, though I thought she was the perfect weight, and his comments always got to her.

I felt so helpless, sprawled out on the floor, my face throbbing. I couldn't just call the police or fight back either. Octavian may have been an ass, but in front of the law? He was supposedly an innocent man who donated most of his profits to charity and had a slick crime record. And it didn't help that my 16 year old figure didn't have that much muscle to it yet. And even if it did, Octavian was pretty strong.

So I just bit my tongue, felt thankful the belt wasn't pulled out, and waited, waited for the worst to go.

(I have no stereotypes against blondes by the way- lots of my friends are blond, honor-roll students that are stronger than most adults)

(BACK TO PRESENT)

It was a worn-down shack that had obviously not been well taken care of. I pounded on the door, with it threatening to fall down. "Coming!" A hauntingly familiar voice cried out.  
When the door opened, I was face-to face with the man of my nightmares.

Wow, I'm not proud of my work so far. Anyway, I want to hear what you think of the story so far. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY POV

I expected his hair to be ratty, bloodshot eyes, and to have a hangover. What I saw made my mouth curve into a scowl. Instead, his hair was professionally slicked back, and he showed no symptoms of being drunk last night.

I almost left, worried that this wasn't the same man. But his eyes stopped me. After all of these years, his piercing-blue eyes stayed the same. They weren't the soft and gentle blue Luke and Jason had. No, they seemed to have a pillar of ice in each pupil, that bore into your soul, the kind that looked.. hungry.

"What do you want?" Octavian's steely voice breaks me out of my trance. I gulp, but force myself to stay strong. I jab an accusing finger into his chest.

"I want to know why, on April 19th, you were drunk driving." I snarl, my eyes peering into his. He pushes away my finger.

"What's it matter to you?" My face flushes in anger.

"My girlfriend," I swallow, my breath catching in my throat. "Died because of your driving, ass!" Octavian's face has not changed a bit.

"Was that your girl? Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. You know, that gave my car stains." He sarcastically replies, while flicking some invisible dirt off of his shoulder. My vision sparkles red with murderous alarms. I clutch his shirt and bring him up to my face.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Octavian. Now, answer the question. Why were you drunk driving!?" For a second, fear creeps into his face, but it's chased away by his usual arrogance. He shrugs.

"What do you think? Big party, alcohol, yadayadayada. The real question is, what were you doing out there?"

My face turns pale and I drop him. Octavian smiles wickedly. He knows he's hit a nerve.

"Oh, didn't think I'd notice you, pretty boy? Even when I'm drunk, I can still see a fighting couple." He chuckles, giving chills down my spine.

"Stop it! It was still your fault! The light was red!"

"Maybe, but from what I saw, it would never have happened if you hadn't led her into the streets."

"Stop it!" I can't think of anything to say right now.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Percy, why are you blaming me? It's obvious that you're the reason for your girl's death."

"Stop!" I feel like a teenager again, his words feel like cold hands slapping me. I keep remembering all those times, where I was too helpless to do anything but tell him to stop. And now, even with a muscular body and an older mind, the cycle repeats itself again.

"This conversation is over." He spits. The door is slammed shut.


End file.
